Unwanted Feelings
by kibaschick
Summary: The team of Kakashi Hatake, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura all stay at Kakashi's house. How well do they get toknow each other? Beware: KakaIno, sakukiba


Author's Note

My friend wrote this not me.

Unwanted Feelings

"What! You can't do this to us!" Ino snapped slamming her hands down on the table. "I'm sorry, we need to split the squads up, and besides Kakashi is an excellent sensei." Hokage spoke calmly. Ino glanced back at her new teammates, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru.

"Hey, Ino it could be worse. Naruto could be here." Sakura joked trying to get Ino to calm down.

"You're right. I'll try it." Ino replied before walking away. Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi followed her out.

"Why do we all have to stay with you Kakashi?" Kiba asked setting Akamaru down on the ground.

"Because I'm the only one who lives alone." He said as they walked over to Ino and Sakura's houses.

"I really don't mine, it will give us a chance to get to know each other better." Sakura said unlocking her from door.

"I'll see you after I get my stuff." She waved by to them as Ino left for her house and Kiba and Kakashi were left alone.

"Do you need to get your stuff?" Kakashi asked kneeling down to pet Akamaru.

"No, I have all I need with me." Kiba answered rubbing the back of his head and looking over at his companion.

"Well, let's head home then."

Ino P.O.V.

"Hey mom, I have to stay at my new sensei's house." Ino said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, have fun." Her mother said never looking up.

Ino sighed and ran to her bedroom.

"What should I take?" Ino asked herself outloud as she dug threw her dresser. Ino had already packed several outfits when she came across a picture of Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'd never forget you Sasuke!" Ino gently folded it in one of her shirts and packed it away.

Sakura P.O.V.

"Hey, cherry blossom!" Sakura's dad said hugging her.

"Hello, I have to stay at Kakashi sensei's house, it's for a new mission." she replied smiling.

"Oh, alright, I hope you have fun, who's on your new team?" Mr. Haruno asked following her to her bedroom.

"Kiba and Ino." Sakura answered picking out her clothes.

"Oh, so you have a chance to be friends with Ino." He answered happily.

Ya, I just hope it works out, Sakura thought to herself.

Kiba and Kakashi P.O.V.

"Cool crib." Kiba said as Kakashi showed him to his room.

"Uh, thanks." Kakashi said awkwardly.

"Well, now we have to wait for Sakura and Ino to get here." Kiba replied as Akamaru licked his hand.

"What is it buddy?" Kiba and Kakashi watched as the puppy ran to the window.

"Never mind, they're here." Kakashi said following Kiba's gaze.

Kakashi and Kiba walked down stairs to meet the girls.

"Hey guys, miss us!" Ino said as her and Sakura entered the house.

"Of course we did." Kakashi joked, helping them with their bags.

After showing the girls to their room and after everyone was settled, Kakashi called a meeting in the living room.

"Alright, I called everyone here so we can get to know each other. When I point at you, say your name, some hobbies, your dreams, and what you would like to advance in as a shinobi." Kakashi explained.

First, he pointed at Kiba.

"My name is Kiba, I like dogs, my dream is to make more like Akamaru and dog breeding." Kiba said almost shyly.

"I'm Sakura, I like to draw landscaped, I dream of finding my one true love, and the medical fiels is where I wish to advance." Sakura smiled and looked at Ino.

Wow, was all Kiba thought as Ino started.

"I'm Ino, I like to train, to fall in love and chakra control." Ino stated smiling also.

She has potential, Kakashi thought.

"Well, that was nice. It's dinner now, so find whatever and you'll be fine." He said before walking into his bedroom.

"Hey Sakura, want to help me out, we'll cook." Ino asked smiling (again).

"Sure, Kiba go ahead and relax, we'll get you something." Sakura reassured him as she and Ino made their way to the kitchen.

1 Hour Later

"Kakashi, dinner's ready." Ino said walking in his room.

"Oh, thanks, Hey Ino, when you dreamed of falling in love." Kakashi asked looking up at her.

"Well, I guess it's that all the guys here are odd or too old." She answered shrugging.

"Am I too old?" He replied sitting on his bed.

"Oh Kakashi, you're my sensei, that's illegal." Ino answered in a tease type voice.

"You're right, let's go eat."

Dinner

"So how is it?" Ino asked leaning over the table and smiling at Kakashi.

From his position, and her shirt style, Kakashi had a clear view of Ino's breats, but that was her intention all along.

"Very nice, thank you girls." He replied restraining from staring.

"Ya, thanks you two." Kiba glanced up from his plate.

"Well, I'm glad you all liked it." Sakura said taking their plates up.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." Ino said exiting the kitchen.

"Good idea." Kakashi thought going to his bathroom.

Sakura and Kiba were left alone. (he he he)

"So, how's your relationship with Sasuke?" Kiba asked looking up at her.

"Oh...I'm over him." Sakura looked at her feet.

"Really, so are you looking for a guy." He replied walking over to her.

"I don't know,are you asking?" She answered by looking up only to be met by Kiba's lips.

Ino

"Kakashi, are you descent?" Ino asked slowly opening the door.

"Yeah." He replied pulling on his mask, as she walked in. Much to her surprise, Kakashi was laying on his bed shirtless. Ino couldn't help but to look over his body practically striping (what clothing has had left on) him with her eyes.

"See something you like?" He asked, breaking her concentration.

"You wish old man." Ino joked laying next to him.

"What are you doing." Kakashi asked. Ino smiled seductively.

"My good night kiss." She replied innocently.

Kakashi honestly knew he would get in trouble for "so called raping" a student since she was still under 13, but he couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her lips gently. After pulling away,Kakashi let Ino see his face.

'Oh, so that's what you've been hiding under there." She said before claiming his lips, once again.

This time, Kakashi slipped his hand up her shirt as their kissing became more fierce. Kakashi began to kiss down her collar bone. That instance, Ino moaned in please at Kakashi's movements with her breasts. Once Kakashi reach her shoulder lline, he removed her shirt and began to kiss her again.

Sakura and Kiba

"Kiba, I don't think we should." Sakura said blushing.

"Why not?" He asked looking down at her.

Kiba had positioned her in a laying position on the couch, and was laying on top of her shirtless.

"I don't know, what if Kakashi finds us?" Sakura practically whispered as Kiba ran his hands up her dress.

"Listen, he's too busy with Ino." Kiba answered.

Sakura was quiet for a minute and "Oh, Kakashi!" could be heard among the moans and whimpers.

Kakashi and Ino

Ino layed her head on Kakashi's and inhaled deeply.

"Wow, so I guess an old man can learn new tricks." She laughed, though she struggled for breath.

"I'm no where near old, I think I proved that." He replied smiling as Ino kissed his neck.

"You need to go back, if Sakura and Kiba find us, we're in trouble." Kakashi told her he stood and got dressed.

"Ya, good idea." She replied.

Once they were dressed, Kakashi and Ino found Sakura and Kiba asleep on the couch.

The Next Day

"So, did everyone sleep well." Kakashi asked stretching.

"Ya, you sleep well Ino?" Sakura asked in reply.

"Well, I guess you could say that." The blonde said smiling at Kakashi.

"Well, you two seem to know each very well." The jounin commented as Sakura sat in Kiba's lap and kissed him.

"Ya, well, we had plenty of introductery time while you two had fun." Kiba answered as someone knocked on the door.

Naruto and Sasuke walked in just in time to see Kiba and Sakura kiss and Kakashi cuddle with Ino.

Sasuke immediately left the house leaving Naruto all by his lonesome.

"Sakura...Ino...W..What's going..on..h..here?!" the dobe asked bit by bit.

"Nothing, I'm cuddling wiht my fiance." Ino answered smiling.

"WHAT, KAKASHI ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM!!" Naruto yelled before he pass out.

Sasuke

"DAMNIT! This can't be happening today of all days!" Sasuke yelled running into the forest.

Yes, today was the day, Sasuke was actually going to admit he had feeling for the pink hair ninja, but today of all days, he found her liplocking with Kiba.

Kakashi's house

"Hey Kiba, help me move Naruto to a bedroom." Kakashi ordered.

Kiba walked over and they dragged Naruto upstairs.

"So, you're over Sasuke!" Ino said smiling.

"Ya, I found someone better and I can see you have too." Sakura replied smiling also.

"You bet, he was too stubborn and quiet for me." Ino answered, as Kakashi and Kiba returned.

Ino stood and walked over to her future husband. "I love you." She whispered hugging his neck.

"I love you too." He replied staring down at her.

The End


End file.
